Green Mother
by Ruffboy77
Summary: Butch is a single father raising a little ten year after the mother wants to give her up Butch has made a promise to himself and Brandy that Brandy will have a new mom one day maybe that day is coming sooner than they think
1. The Starting

(Butch's P.O.V)

Right now I'm looking over the most important person in my life my daughter Brandy i'am a single father I sit there in my seat I look down remembering the day she was born

(Flashback)

I'm holding my girlfriend's hand as she's giving birth to Brandy after she was done we took a look at her "Butch I don't want her I think we should put her in an orphanage." she said "what are you talking about it's your own flesh and blood and you just want to give her away." I said in disbelief "Butch I don't want children." she said as the nurse walked in "hey we would like to put her in an orphanage." she said to the nurse

"no we're not i'll take her." I said "Butch are you serious why would want it?" she said to me "first it's not an it it's a she and I'm not giving up my only daughter." I said "fine Butch it's either me or that thing." she said as she crosses her arms "that thing is my daughter and I'm not giving her up." I said to her face as I go after the nurse and tell her that I'm going to be taking care of her "alright then sir what's her name?" the nurse asked I looked at her for a second "Brandy." I said I hear a giggle I looked down and see Brandy giggling "yup definitely Brandy." I said the nurse nodded

(End of Flashback)

That was ten years ago I work at a restaurant and they let me bring her with me she stays at a table while I work but on my brakes I sit there and eat with her just so she knows that I didn't forget about her i smile "someday Brandy you'll have a mom someday." I said so myself I kissed the top of Brandy's head then I went to my room and went to sleep

I wake up and see a pair of light green eyes starring at me "come on Daddy time to get up." Brandy said I laugh a little "alright alright I'm up." I said as I get up and we eat breakfast I looked at Brandy "how about we go to the park today?" I asked her Brandy got excited I laughed

We're at the park and she is having fun on the slide and I'm sitting on a bench near by I smile knowing that she is enjoying herself all I want to see is her smile and know she's fine I smile "Daddy!" I hear Brandy shout I see that someone is trying to take her "hey get away from her!" I shouted and ran and picked up a crying Brandy in my arms the person is still getting closer I turn my hand into an ice spike and the figure stopped right in front of the spike

"you getter back off of my daughter or else." I threatened the figure got scared and ran off I turn my hand back to normal and I see that Brandy is still crying "just stop your crying it will be alright just take my hand hold it tight I will protect you from all around you I will be here don't you cry." I sang I feel Brandy calm down "feel better?" I asked as I look at her in the eyes she nodded I smile "good now let's go get some ice cream." I said Brandy got excited

After ice cream I found a tree where I was leaning against it and Brandy was laying on top of me we're looking at the clouds then I feel something get tripped by my foot I looked and see that I tripped a I would say seven year old girl Brandy gets up and goes to check on her "are you alright?" Brandy asked she shook her head no "I can't find my mommy." she said with sadness "Daddy do you think we could help her?" Brandy asked

I nodded "sure let's go." I said Brand holds the little girls hand we were walking "Becky!" I see a woman yell Becky let's go of Brandy's hand and runs to her "Mommy." Becky said as they hug I ruffle Brandy's hair "nice job kiddo." I said smiling "thanks Dad." Brandy said smiling Becky hugs Brandy "thank you for helping me." she said happily then she hugs my legs "thank you mister." Becky said I pat her head "no problem." I said

"alright Becky time to go home." the woman said she took a quick glance at me I feel like I'll see her again "alright Brandy let's go home." I said I grabbed Brandy's hand and we walk home


	2. Powers

(Brandy's P.O.V)

I'm sitting at my usual table at daddy's job I'm colouring when I feel something hug my leg I look down and see Becky I smile "hey Becky." I said then her walks over here "hi what are you doing here alone." Becky's mom asked "oh daddy's working i sit here and colour while daddy works but on his breaks he comes and sits with me I keep track of his break times his next break is in five minutes." I said as I go back to colouring "ok we'll stay here and keep you company while you wait." she said I nodded "ok." I said

(Butch's P.O.V)

Alright time for my break I go to Brandy's table and see Becky and her mother there with her I walk over and ruffle Brandy's hair "sup kiddo." I said as I pull up a chair and sit down with them "so you're Brandy's father." the woman said to me "yes I am my name is Butch." I said I hold out my hand "Buttercup I'm Becky's mother." she said I nodded "good to know that Brandy had some company while I'm not here." I said "hey um Butch I was wondering why isn't Brandy with her mother while you work?" Buttercup asked I sighed

I grabbed Buttercup's hand and brought her to a spot out of ear shot of Brandy "Brandy's mother left me when Brandy was born cause she didn't want Brandy but i did so I took Brandy and she left us." I said "wow and Becky doesn't know." she said "no she doesn't cause she hasn't asked about it but when she does want to know I will tell her." I said

"good to know that someone gets what happened to me." Buttercup muttered but I heard it "so you mean that happened to you too?" I asked she nodded "yes Becky's father didn't want her but i did and I've done just fine so far." Buttercup said looking down

"things aren't going so well now are they?" I asked "no there not we're going to be evicted soon." Buttercup said with sadness "well you can live with me and Brandy it would be good to know she would at least have a mother figure around." I suggested Buttercup thought for a second "no funny business?" Buttercup asked "no I wouldn't do that to Brandy." I said assuring her "alright then." Buttercup said we shake hands

(4 years later)

It's been four years since Buttercup and Becky moved in with us I've been helping Buttercup with her job situation but we recently found her a job that she loves to do since it's my day off I'm in my secret training room with Brandy where I practice my powers of ice and recently Brandy found out that she also has ice powers that was four years ago so now she has complete control of her powers

"alright Brandy that is it for today let's eat." I said we leave and go upstairs and see that people are trying to rob us "ready Brandy?" I whispered she nodded smiling since we use the shadows she sneaks over to the circuit breaker and cuts off the power to the whole house but luckily we both have night vision

we knocked out each of them except for one and Brandy turns the lights back on I looked him "you better leave and not return or else." I said shooting ice spikes near him he gets scared rounds up all of the bodies and runs away "nice job kiddo." I said to Brandy "you too dad." Brandy said smiling I see Buttercup and Becky in the Back back yard doing

That is the end of the chapter but I would like to have a vote on what are Buttercup and Becky's power is it can be anything please vote and the results will be in the next chapter


	3. Prisoners

(Butch's P.O.V)

I saw Buttercup doing is what I and most people call earth bending me and Brandy walk out side and sit in chairs they still haven't noticed us yet so we sit and just watch looks like their training "alright Becky here's another trick." Buttercup said she smashes her hand into the ground and pulls it and it's covered in rocks shaped like a fist "this can me used to punch someone or the throw at someone." Buttercup said and shot it into the air

"alright Becky you try." Buttercup said Becky nods and smashes her hand into the ground and pulls her hand out and it's covered in rocks shapes like a fist "yes! I did it I did it!" Becky said excited but she suddenly shot the fist in mine and Brandy's direction we both dive to the side dodging the fist we get up and dust our selves off we look up and see that Buttercup has a worried look "um Butch I can explain." Buttercup said nervously

I shook my head "no need looks like we were both hiding something." I said she looked at me confused I stick my hand out a make an ice katana I spin it and stab it into the ground and I lean on it Buttercup was relieved "yup we were both hiding something." Buttercup said smiling then of nowhere I feel both hit my neck I feel dizzy I fall back and everything goes black

(Brandy's P.O.V)

See dad falling "Dad!" I shouted I start shaking him "Dad Wake up." I said shaking Dad more "Brandy!" I hear Buttercup shout then something hits Becky and Buttercup and they fall down too "what's going on?" I asked myself then I feel something hit my neck "no I have to be strong for dad." I said to myself but I fail and everything went Black

But before I passes out I see a black high heel in front of my eyes it has a name on it "Brute" the high heel said who's Brute (A/N dun dun dun one of two main villains in this story)

(Butch's P.O.V)

I start to wake up and I see that I'm chained to the ground by my leg I look to my left and see Brandy on the ground "Brandy! Are you alright!?" I shouted to her she wakes up and looks at me "Dad! and yes I'm fine." Brandy said I sigh in relief "wait Butch! Brandy!" we hear Buttercup and Becky "Buttercup! Becky!" Brandy shouts we see them right looks like we're chained to the four corners of this small room

"alright good to know that we're all together." I said "yes Butch it is good that you're all together." someone said wait I recognize that voice "Brute!" i said angry "hi Butch did you miss me?" Brute said getting closer to me "no I didn't." I said "awe that makes me so sad." Brute as she is in front of me "you get away from my dad!" Brandy shouted

Brute turns around and looks at Brandy "so this is the thing that took you away from me." Brute said now getting closer to Brandy "that thing is my daughter and like you said the day she was born you didn't want her." I said Brandy was confused "wait didn't want me." Brandy questioned "so you haven't told her have you?" Brute asked "no I haven't cause she still didn't ask about it "what are you guys talking about?" Brandy said confused

"so you haven't told her well I'll tell her." Brute said now she looking down at Brandy "what your dad forgot to tell you is that I'm your mother." Brute said smirking she gets up "I'll let you explain it to her." Brute said walking out of the room "what does she mean she my mom." Brandy questioned "well it's time to tell you." I said "yes Brute is your mother but the day you were born she wanted to put you up for adoption and I didn't want to so I broke up with Brute and raised you." I said I sigh

"so mom didn't want me but you did and you got rid of her and raised me." Brandy said understanding "but why didn't she want me?" Brandy questioned I sighed "cause she didn't want children." I said I see that Brandy is crying "Brandy just remember that you have your real dad and that I'm always going to be here." I said I see that she's still crying "just stop your crying it will be alright just take my hand hold it tight."

I started singing I somehow reaches over and grabbed Brandy's hand "I will protect you from all around you I will be here don't you cry for one so small you seem so strong my arms will hold you keep you safe and warm this bond between us cant be broken I will be here don't you cry." I sang I see that she stopped cry then Brandy launches at me and hugs my chest "thank you for not giving me up dad." Brandy said I hug her back "I would never give you up." I said


	4. Blood shed

(Butch's P.O.V)

Im sitting here hugging Brandy I can feel her calming down then someone walks into the door "eww gross." they said wait I recognize that voice too I turn around "Bane." I said in anger "awe good to see you too Butch." he said smiling "but your not the reason I came in here for." he said then he turns around and looks at Buttercup and Becky

"how's my Buttercup doing." Bane asked smiling creepily "fine without you asshole." Buttercup said angry looks like we both have had bad experiences with Bane "awe I'm hurt that you don't miss me." Bane says half heartedly then he looks at Becky "so this is the thing that took you from me." Bane said staring at Becky evilly

"stay away from her!" Buttercup shouted at him "awe don't want her to see her father." Bane said wait what Bane is Becky's dad wow "wait what!" Becky said surprised "guess you haven't told her well I don't care so you explain it to her." Bane said as he walks out "bastard." I said under my breath

Becky starts crying Buttercup crawls over to Becky and hugs her "don't worry about him I'm here and he won't touch you." Buttercup said Brandy crawls over to them and we all hug Becky "don't worry Becky we're all here for you." Brandy said

"thank you." Becky said through her tears she hugging Buttercup then a gas starts filling up the room "sleeping gas." I said as I see them fall asleep I cover my face with my shirt and pretend to be asleep then I hear four people run in I open my eyes and I start fight them

I punch one guy but there is a guy behind me I do a front flip kicking him in the jaw then a guy tries to pistol whip me but I duck and knock him out I use an ice clone that looks like me knocked and beat up

I put blood packs in with stomach and in his mouth so it looks like he's coughing up blood and I hide on the ceiling then four more guys walk in and take everybody looks like they fell for it

I jump down and open the door and follow them I see that they put them in glass containers with air holes I hide on the ceiling as Brute and Bane walk up to them

(Brandy's P.O.V)

I get up and look to my left and see that dad is beat up really bad "Dad are you alright?" i asked he gets up and he looks at me and nods wait he isn't talking that means he an ice clone I look around the room and see dad on the ceiling and he sees me he shushes me I nod and look at Brute and Bane

"looks like the gang is all here." Bane said "I know what I'm going to do first is kill Butch for what you did to me." Bane said getting closer to "Dad" but Brute stops him "wait that was part of the deal the deal was I get Butch you get Buttercup and we kill their kids." Brute said "well there's been a change in plans." Bane said and pulls out a knife and has two guys grab "dad" and bring him to Bane "well it's been good knowing you Butch but now I get to kill you and your Daughter." Bane said

Then he stabs "dad" in stomach and blood starts coming out wait that wasn't an ice clone he starts coughing up blood onto Bane's hand "No! Dad!" I shouted as he falls to the ground limp

"now it's your turn sweetie." Bane says getting closer to me but then


	5. Battle

(Brandy's P.O.V)

Then I look up and see that nothing is there so that was really Dad no dad I need you right now please don't let me die "alright time for you to die." Bane said raising the knife I look up at the ceiling and wait for impact.

(Before ice Butch is stabbed)

(Butch's P.O.V)

"I know what I'm going to to first I'm going to kill Butch for what he did to me." Bane said I rolled my eyes he needs to let that go it was just a stupid bet "No that wasn't part of the deal I get Butch you get Buttercup and we kill their kids." Brute said I again roll my eyes like I would take her back after that

"we'll there's been a change in plans." Bane said as his goons bring my clone to him "it's been good knowing you Butch but now I get to kill you and your daughter." Bane said then he stabs my clone in the stomach I knew he would stab there then the clone starts coughing up fake blood I smirk go time

I get off the ceiling behind everybody then I see that Bane is going towards Brandy and he grabs her she's looking up at the ceiling "alright time for you to die." Bane said raising the knife I make a throwing knife and throw it at his and and I run after I threw it the knife knocks the knife out of his hand and I spin kick him in the face and I see that Brandy is still looking at the ceiling

"look for something?" I asked Brandy looks down and sees me and hugs me "I thought you were dead." Brandy said hugging me "nope I put blood packs in the ice clone making it look real." I said she stops hugging me "alright time to kick some ass!" I said she smiles I throw ninja stars at the glass making it shatter

Then Buttercup and Becky jump out "alright now that we're all ready I make Ice katanas Brandy makes ice daggers and Buttercup and Brandy's hands are glowing green we all run into the crowd and start fighting after awhile everybody was down except for Bane and Brute

"your next you two and don't worry me and Buttercup can handle this." I said me and Buttercup start walking towards them they're scared "sense when could you do that?" they asked me and Buttercup smirked at each other "I was going to tell you." we said I make my ice katanas disappear and Buttercup's hands stop glowing

"what are you going to do with us?" Brute asked scared we smirk then we leave them stuck to the wall and we call the police and then we run out and sit at the cliff near by as the cops arrive "so what now?" Brandy asked "we go back to the way thing were." I said "but not entirely." Buttercup said as she puts her arms around my neck and kisses me I close my eyes and put my arms around her waist

We part and we hug then we look and see that Brandy and Becky are smiling from ear to ear "time to go home." I said as we start walking home with me and g hand in hand

(1 year later)

At a church "now do you Butch take Buttercup as your officially wedded wife." the priest said "I do." I said "and Buttercup do you take Butch as your officially wedded husband." the priest said "I do." Buttercup said smiling at me "I now pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride." he said then me and Buttercup kiss the crowd cheers then Brandy and Becky run up to us we hug them and walk out the church and get into the car

"so what now?" Brandy asked "who knows only the future will tell." I said

And that is the end of the chapter and yes I do mean chapter not story the story is far from over I want you guys to vote on who will be joining the Greens will it be the Reds or the Blues you pick

The way you vote is you review and put Reds or Blues name of daughters the name has to start with B and I will see you Ruffians in the next chapter and the next part of Green Mother season 2


	6. Start of something new

Hey guys Ruffboy here and finally I'm doing a chapter for Green Mother and a few things I want to say is that I will be asking for some help from mblv-grimm and frannyfine29 I would like you two to help me with the story and join the Community it's called Green Ruffians go join and enjoy the chapter

(Butch's P.O.V)

I'm looking at the most important girls in my life my daughters Brandy and Becky and my wife Buttercup who fell asleep during the movie so I went upstairs to sleep and I came back down stairs and see that they're still asleep time for a prank I put buckets of warm water above their heads all I have to do is cut a rope and the buckets tip over

I made an ice clone and got onto the ceiling ready to watch the fireworks I throw an ice throwing knife at the rope it snaps and all of the water goes all over them I hold in my laugh I learn how to my Ice clones talk so my ice clone is laughing

The girls look at him well not look but glare at him "Butch/Dad!" they shouted tackling him then my ice clone disappears then I jump down and start laughing "oh my god that was funny." I said wiping my eyes the girls are glaring at me then they start getting closer I start backing up "ok think this through it was a little funny." I said with them still glaring at me then I get I get a phone call

I look at the I.d then I answer "hey Brick can this wait I'm probably about to be killed?" I asked "no it can't I'm visiting with Blaze remember?" he said annoyed I got a confused look on my face "you are? Oh yeah you are." I said remembering "yeah I'm at the airport waiting for you bye." he said then he hang up "wow some brother." I said then I remember my situation i side flip over them "got go pick up my brother bye." I said quickly then left

I get to the airport and see Brick and Blaze I get out of the car "dude thank you for the save." I said "you poured water on them didn't you?" he asked I nodded "just like you did to me and Boomer when we were younger." Brick said as we get into the car "yep good times." I smiled as I start the car we start to drive to my house

We get to my house and into the driveway and Brick is staring at something "who is that?" he asked dazed I look "that's Buttercup's friend Blossom and her daughter Bliss she's friends with Becky same age too." I said as I see what he's looking at "wait does she know?" Brick asked I nodded "she a really good friend of Buttercups since they were kids so she knows about Buttercup but not me." I said then get out

I look to my left and see a rock hurling towards me I duck then see Buttercup laughing "yeah ha ha ha very Buttercup." I said rolling my eyes "oh that is just the beginning for this morning and Brandy and Becky are going to get even to but theirs is going to be unexpected." Buttercup said smirking at me "oh shit." I said then I put my head down


	7. Easesdropping

Hey guys Ruffboy here and for the next few chapters the ideas for them all of the credit for the ideas goes to my co-author Frannyfine29 and enjoy the chapter

(Butch's P.O.V)

I look up an see another rock and this time I throw an ice throwing knife and it cuts the rock in half and it lands next to the door into the house "will you quit it with the fucking rock throwing." I said "that wasn't me that time." Buttercup said I look behind her and see Becky smirking I sigh look to my left and see Brick and Blaze laughing

"ha ha ha very funny Brick." I said "dude you have to learn your lesson cause I got you back when you did it to me." Brick said laughing I smile remembering "yup and Boomer kept trying and he still does I keep getting packages from him and something always tries to jump out of them." I said "oh and Butch there's a package from Boomer on the counter for you." Buttercup said

"oh here we go again." I said we walk in the house "Blaze Brandy is in her room go surprise her." I said Blaze smiles and runs upstairs "holy crap ok ok I see that your here just no more fire!" we heard Brandy shout I laugh then me and Brick go into the kitchen and see the package

I put a see through Ice barrier on top of the package I stuck my katana through the ice barrier and opened the box and some weird Blue goo flew right out and hit the barrier "yup he keeps on trying." I said then I go to the fridge and get a soda "I still can't believe that he got married before the both of us." Brick said leaning on the island "he may have been shy in high school but he got really out there when he went to his art collage." I said

"yup and that's where he met Bubbles and now they're Married with a son and daughter." Brick said I get a phone call I look at the I.d "keep of the devil." I said then I answer the phone and put it on speaker "hey Butch did you get the package?" Boomer asked I roll my eyes "yes I did and I got to say that you need to stop trying." I said "and that he is here with Morgan Freeman having a good time." Brick said in his Morgan Freeman voice

I start snickering "dude are you seriously with Morgan Freeman?" Boomer asked we start snickering

(Buttercup's P.O.V)

(When Butch, Brick and Blaze arrive)

I see that Blossom is staring at Brick as he's talking to Butch "ok are you staring at my Brother in law?" I asked smirking "no I'm not." she said then she turns to look at him but she turns back quickly look down blushing "let me guess you guys looked into each others eyes." I said bored

Then I see Butch getting out I pick up a rock and throw it at his head and he ducks "ha ha ha very funny Buttercup." he said "that's just the beginning for this morning and Brandy and Becky are going to get even too but theirs are going to be unexpected." I said and he looks down and whispers something that I couldn't hear

Then I remembered but before I could say anything a rock flew past me and was aiming for Butch but Butch throws an ice throwing knife and cuts it half and it lands in the house next to the door "oh Butch there's a Package from Boomer on the counter for you." I said then they walk into the house "who's that with Butch?" Blossom asked staring at Brick

"that's Brick Butch's Older Brother and his daughter Blaze she's the same age as Brandy but she's older by a few months." I said but I see that she only Brick part "you need to talk to him. Let's go." I said pushing her into the kitchen "no no no I'll wait." she said then we hear them talking about something so we hide behind the door "fuck you guys." I hear they were

pranking Boomer

"how you and Berserk have you proposed yet?" Butch asked I see that Blossom look sad Brick looked angry "Dude you know I broke up with her the day that Blaze was born." Brick said angrily "I know I know I like to mess with you about it." Butch said laughing then I see Butch smirk "what about Blossom?" Butch asked smirking then I see Blossom lean in closer "umm." Brick started

(Butch's P.O.V)

(while pranking Boomer)

"Morgan Freeman would to let you know that a pony is also a horse and just like everything else well." Brick started "well what?" Boomer asked Brick smirks "they die." Brick says knowing how much Boomer loves horses "they do? Bubbles do horses die just like everything else?" Boomer asked "yes they do Boomer." Bubbles said that's when me and Brick lost it and started laughing "wait a minute Brick!" Boomer said

"yup it's me little bro." Brick said laughing "you know what fuck you guys!" Boomer said hanging up "that's was hilarious so how you and Berserk you propose yet?" I asked then I feel a sadness near by "Dude you know I broke up with her after Blaze was born." Brick said angrily "I know I know I like to mess with you about it." I said I start laughing then I smirk "what about Blossom?" I asked

"umm." Brick started "she's good but did you see her boobs?" Brick said said I looked at him for a second "um no didn't I was looking at Buttercups ." I said smiling "dude I'm just fucking you I wasn't looking at her Boobs she looks like a very smart girl no woman and she is very beautiful and I hope she likes me and my powers." Brick said then he makes a small fire heart I look at him "dude you sound like you did in high school."

"so how's Brute?" Brick asked "don't even joke about that " I said "alright let's see you if you can beat me." Brick said

(after the fight)

"looks like we still tie everytime but we both can beat Boomer." I said said then me and Brick high five and walk into the kitchen and see Buttercup and Blossom "hey guys." I said as I into the fridge "hey Butch it's alright if Blossom and Bliss stay with us while their house is being redone right?" Buttercup asked I looked at her confused "you own half of this house so if she can stay is your choice." I said then I threw a soda to Brick

Then me and Brick sit on the couch and start talking then "no no no Buttercup I can't do this I know I could do this later." Blossom said with her eyes closed but Buttercup wasn't behind her "Um Blossom what can you do later?" Brick asked as I raise an eyebrow "um." she started then she is stuck to the ground by rocks "um Brick I wanted to know." Blossom started


	8. Room for one more

(Butch's P.O.V)

"Brick I wanted to know." Blossom started Brick and I glance at each other then we look at Blossom "you wanted to know what?" Brick asked "if you wanted to go out sometime." Blossom said slowly probably thinking he's going to say no but then a rock hits Brick in the head we look and see Becky and Bliss on the stairs I smirked "Becky what are you doing?" I asked "don't worry about it dad but I will get you soon." Becky said then she and Bliss go upstairs "ok? Anyway sure I would like that." Brick said smiling at Blossom "alright then Saturday?" Blossom asked

"sounds good." Brick said Blossom smiles at Brick and then turns around and goes into the kitchen "Buttercup!" Blossom shouted Brick and I started to laugh then I realized something "um Brick not to shit on your parade but don't you leave Thursday." I said "shit I forgot for a second I was caught up in the moment." Brick said then he gets a phone call

"hello? Speaking. What?! How? How long will it take? Ok thanks for telling me." Brick said then he looks down "what happened?" I asked "there was a flood and it flooded our entire house and it's going to take a year to fix all the damage and replace all of the furniture." Brick said still looking down then I remembered something

"then that means you can go on your date with Blossom." I said then I take a sip of my soda "yes!" Brick said excited "good luck." I said then I threw my empty soda can at Brick and I started walking away knowing he's going to chase me "oh brother you better start running." Brick said angry I start running upstairs then I jump off of a wall and dive into Brandy's room and I see Brandy and Blaze

"dad what are you doing?" Brandy asked confused before I could answer "Butch!" Brick shouted a the door then I once again jumped off of a wall and dive into a secret hole that leads into the hallway then I grind down the stair railing and I start running to the kitchen but Brick tackles me and we go through the door not breaking it and slide on the floor I get Brick off of me and I jump on top of the island and Brick starts throwing fireballs at me

I keep doing back hand springs making them miss luckily we have power proof furniture I do a butterfly flip off of the island and I run out the door then I remembered that I have ice powers seriously Butch I start making an ice path and grind the path I make it go onto the fence and I grind the fence and I jump over Brick and dive for the door which opened I jump up and stick to the ceiling then Brick runs in "have you see Butch?" Brick asked catching his breathe Blossom and Buttercup shake their heads then Brick runs out of the kitchen

I jump down "thanks for the save." I said then I kiss Buttercup on the cheek and run out of the kitchen only to be tackled by Brick "dude it was just a can." I said struggling "I know we haven't had a good chase since we were younger." Brick said then he gets off of me and we start laughing then we go into the kitchen "um Brick how long have had fire powers?" Blossom asked "since I was born do you have a problem with that?" Brick said nervously

Blossom shakes her head "no." she said then Brick gets drenched in water Buttercup and I start laughing and Blossom giggles "does that bother you?" Blossom asked jokingly then we all start laughing "alright Brick lets see if you can still do "it"." I said as Brick start going to training room "can we see what "it" is?" Blossom asked we shrugged then nodded then we all go to the training room

We're in the training room with Blossom and Buttercup behind the glass then Brick and I close our eyes then we slowly open them and our pupils look like three spiked ninja stars with our eye color in the background (A/N the people who watch naruto know what move I'm talking about it's called Susano'o and Brick's looks exactly like Itachi's and Butch's looks like Sasuke's but ice with a bow gun and sword)

Then an exoskeleton appears around us fully protecting us then our exoskeletons pull out their weapons then we charge at each other and collide swords then I shoot him with my bow gun and he staggers backwards holding his chest then I shoot another arrow but Brick catches it and throws it back at me but it's on fire and moving too fast for me to dodge so I swing my sword and I cut it in half "nice try." I said smiling "I'm just getting started." Brick said then Brick throws his shield and it hits me in the face

(After awhile)

Brick and I staring at each other breathing hard then Brick and I get ready to do our ultimate moves we close our eyes then open them suddenly then we charge at each other I shoot an arrow making a cloud of smoke cover his vision then we both stab our swords forwards and we got each other in the chest then our eyes go back to normal and we fall onto the ground only seeing Black


	9. Pranks

Hey all you Ruffians Ruffboy here and for this chapter I had my co-author frannyfine29 write the way I saw it was she did a great job for here first chapter so review if you want her to write some more chapters in future and what I was thinking is that I'll do some Q&A every chapter after this one so review with a question and I'll answer it and enjoy the chapter

(Buttercup's P.O.V.)

Blossom and I continue to stare at the two, now unconscious men from the other side of the looking glass. Blinking with uncertainty of what we've just seen "Well, um…that was interesting," Blossom giggles before glancing my way, "wasn't it?"

I scoff and shake my head, my arms folded as I stare at the two men but my eyes are focused on one black haired hooligan I call my husband, "it really was. I knew Brick and Butch used to do things like that when they were younger but now that I get to actually see it, it kind of reminds me of the things we used to do as kids."

"Oh god, I remember that. The fights we used to have with one another and the crazy games we made up to go along with it," Blossom stated, smiling, "only they weren't as violent."

I chuckle, "yeah, only because you wouldn't LET them get violent." I roll my eyes as we both laugh at that. I sigh before unfolding my arms and looking towards the door.

"Alright, well do you think it would be a good time to get dinner ready? There's four extra mouths to keep fed now."

Blossom raised her eyebrows as she watched me step towards the door, "wait, so we're just going to leave them in there like that?" she asked, pointing towards the window.

"Eh, why not? They'll get up eventually. Why? Were you looking forward to carrying Brick out?" I chuckle, raising one eyebrow.

Blossom's face flushed and she quickly looked away as if to hide the fact her face was so red, "N-no! Not at all, I was just worried for their…you know, their well being and such on the cold floor…"

"Heh heh," I snicker with a smirk, "Riiiight. Whatever ya say Blossy boo," I tease before running out the door before I could be caught by my hot-headed best friend.

(Brandy's P.O.V.)

I was just looking through a few photos of my dad and I that I keep on my desk. There are so many that I'm probably going to need another space to put them on. I just don't have it in me to put them away. Especially the ones with my dad, Buttercup, Becky and I.

There are pictures from parties where we're each wearing colorful party hats on our heads. Aside from my dad, whom of course has his hat on his face to make it look like a beak while holding two party streamers in his hands. Buttercup is pointing and laughing at him and Beck and I have our arms around one another, smiling at the camera that this woman was nice enough to take for us.

This was definitely my favorite photo.

But I didn't get to look for long until Blaze came into my room with Becky right behind her.

"Hey guys. What's up?" I smile, stepping closer to them.

"Our parents are playing pranks on each other again. So they sent us in here," Becky said, rolling her eyes as if it was a common thing. Which is pretty much was.

I laugh at that. I'm just glad that Blaze and her father are going to stay longer. That just means everyone can be happy now.

"You know, they really do like to prank each other a lot." I said slowly, my mind pondering something.

Becky and Blaze scoff, "tell me about it." They say in sync while plopping down onto my bed.

Suddenly, I smile in an almost sinister way as I look at them, "well then what do you think about US being the ones to prank THEM?" I ask curiously, as well as hopefully.

"Huh? But how will that even work? We're just kids, we aren't very capable of pranks," Blaze answers with a puzzled look on her face.

"Yeah, that's true but who said it has to be a complicated prank?" I ask while staring at them, waiting for them to catch m drift. But when they don't answer I just gesture for them to follow me.

Once we reach the hallway that leads into the kitchen, I turn to face them and stop them in their tracks. Buttercup and Blossom are in the kitchen cooking, and Brick and my dad are awake again. Except they're in the living room.

"Alright, now just follow my lead guys." I explain with a nod. They nod back, but I can tell they're still pretty confused.

I just turn back around and head into the kitchen, "um, hey, Mom? Dad asked me to come get you. He wanted to tell you something." I lie, making the most innocent face possible.

Blaze sees what I'm doing and steps in, "Y-yeah! My dad also wanted to speak with you Blossom." She added, looking not as innocent as she could. You can tell she isn't around much pranking and gags like I am around here.

"Oh?" Buttercup asks with her eyebrows furrowed. Her and Blossom are looking towards, their faces pondering what they could want, "did they say what it is they needed exactly?"

"Nope!" I respond rather quickly, hands behind my back and I rock myself back and forth with the heels of my feet, "the just wanted us to get you, that's all." I shrug with a smile.

"Well alright then." She chuckles and started to walk past us with Blossom behind her. They did look rather suspicious but I'm just glad they didn't question us.

"Wow, you're really good at that." Becky states wondrously. Amazement shining in her green orbs. I snicker and look towards her with a smirk, "yeah, it just comes naturally I guess. Now come on! I can smell the sauce they're boiling in that pot. I know exactly what we can do."

I gesture for them to follow as I quietly, but swiftly make my way towards the fridge. I open it and take out a red and black bottle that was shoved in the back.

"What's that?" Blaze asks while eyeing the bottle.

"THIS…is what we'll use for the prank. It's extremely hot and rare hot sauce that can only be found in certain areas in the world. Don't even ask why we have this, I just noticed it in the back of the fridge one day." I shake my head no and look down at the chilly glass bottle in my hand.

"Well what is it supposed do that will prank our parents?" Becky asks, folding her arms as if she's getting impatient.

"We place a couple of drops of this in the pot. And the next time someone uses that spoon to stir it, it'll explode right in their faces!" I exclaim eagerly, grinning from ear to ear. I honestly felt like some sort of evil genius right now.

Blaze tilted her head to the side innocently while staring at me, "it'll explode? Are you sure it won't just burn their tongues?" She asked.

"Nah, that's an old trick. This is just taking it one step ahead. Trust me, I know my stuff." I reassure them, patting myself on the chest twice.

I quickly unscrew the top from the glass bottle and make my way towards the pot that sits on the stove. The blue frame under it flickering as if it's using all of its strength to keep the pot warm. I gently pour in two drops of the hot sauce and jump away just in case it has an affect. But when nothing happens I sigh in relief and cap the bottle before putting it back in the fridge where I found it.

Blaze and Becky give me a thumbs up and I give them one with a smile.

"That's so strange, it's not like Blaze to just make up something silly like that," a voice sounded from down the hallway.

Blaze gasped, "my dad!" My eyes widened as I looked down the hallway.

If they saw us here they'd now we were up to something. I grab both of their hands as fast as possible and guide them down the opposite hallway where they can't see us.

(Brick's P.O.V.)

Currently, Blossom and I are heading into the kitchen to check up on the sauce. After the whole "the girls-just-made-something-up" incident, I told her I'd come in and help her. I still have no idea what Blaze and Brandy were thinking but I'll get to talk to her about that later. It'd be nice to have a moment alone with Blossom.

"Well that's strange." Blossom says while stepping closer to the pot, a small frown on her face.

I step closer as well, "yeah what is it?" I ask curiously, trying to make it seem like I knew about cooking when I'm a pretty awful cook. Taking care of a kid doesn't exactly help with that situation either.

"The sauce is…bubbling. I mean, it's supposed to a BIT but it's doing so more than normal." She pursed her pretty lips to the side and snapped her fingers. "here, do you mind giving it a taste real quick while I fetch something from the cabinet?" Blossom asks, already walking towards the cabinet.

"Sure, why not? Heh." I shrug with a cool smirk on my face. I step closer to the bubbling pot and feel the steam slap me across the face. Calm down, Brick. You won't make a fool of yourself. All you have to do is taste it, how hard can that be?

I clear my throat before lifting the wooden spoon from the countertop and place it inside the flaming sauce. But before I can even fill up the whole spoon, that's when everything in that pot just explodes and gets all over the place. Especially all over ME.

I don't even have a reaction to it. I just blink and continue to hold onto the wooden spoon while it's in midair- frozen in my place.

"B-brick!"

Great. How did I know it couldn't be that simple? "Yes?" I answered blankly, trying to piece together what the hell happened while my cheeks flush. But they're thankfully covered by the blood red saucy liquid.

"I, um," she starts, slowly stepping closer to me. She has some goops on her as well, I'm totally embarrassed, "I don't think we'll be able to eat that."

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in before I let out a laugh and we start to laugh together. I already knew the girls had something to do with this but I was still embarrassed anyways.

"Blossom! Brick!" The Greens called. Blossom and I shared a scared look. "Uh oh."


	10. Sorry

What's up guys Ruffboy here and first things first is that I would like to say I'm sorry for not updating recently I've been busy with another story and I've also been busy with school and I would like you guys to check out my story Outsiders please and I would also love it if you could review with questions so I can do a little Q&A for you guys to know a little more about me and another reason I haven't been updating this story is because of I haven't really had any ideas lately because of all of my ideas are for Outsiders and the last thing I want to say is that the reason there's now because of this ten chapters instead of eleven because of I deleted an authors note that I posted so chapter nine is the last chapter that was posted it was written by my co-author frannyfine29 and again please check out my story Outsiders and that is it and I will see all you Ruffians in the next chapter and I would also like you to if you leave a review I would to see how many Ruffians there are so review if you are a Ruffian and good night everybody


	11. Crossover

Hey guys Ruffboy here and first things first I wanted to say sorry for not updating for so long but if you didn't see the last chapter, chapter 9 was the last chapter was posted and it was written by my co-author Frannyfine29 and once again send in questions I would love to answer them so you guys get to know more about me

this Chapter is the start of the crossover with one of my other stories can you guess which one first one to get it right wins and if you get it right you can come up with four OCs that will become main character i will annouce the winner next chapter and enjoy the chapter

(Butch's P.O.V)

"Blossom! Brick!" Buttercup and I shouted as we see that the kitchen is a mess "what happened?" Buttercup asked angrily grinding her teeth "well." Blossom started "well I was just going to taste the sauce that Blossom was making and I think I made it heat up too much with my powers and it blew up in my face." Brick explained then I walk over to the tipped over pot and smelled the air then I look at the sauce and smirk

"that's my little girl." I said proudly smiling then I turn to the guys "Call the kids down." I said as I pick up the pot "Kids come to the kitchen!" Buttercup shouted then Brandy,Becky,Bliss, and Blaze come into the kitchen "yes father?" Brandy asked as she gives the innocent look I smirk "that's not going to work on me." I said then she gives up "am I in trouble?" she asked

I once again smirked "nope but you will need to clean all of this up." I said then I look at rest of the kids "all of you." I said as the rest were shocked "what?! It was all Brandy's idea." they said I nodded "ok but you did help her." I said they all groan then Brick,Blossom,Buttercup and I walk out of the kitchen "alright Brick go clean yourself up and I'll wash your clothes." Blossom said Brick nodded as he slowly walked upstairs

Then Buttercup and I walk up to the window that lets you see into the kitchen from the living room and we watch the kids clean up "Hey Brandy." I said Brandy looks at me I motion her to come here and she walks over to me "nice prank kiddo." I said smiling and Buttercup nods agreeing with me Brandy smiles "Thanks Mom and Dad." she said then she goes back to cleaning "alright let's go get some pizza." I said as Buttercup and I leave and I leave a note on the door

(Brandy's P.O.V)

After a while we finished cleaning the kitchen and then the door bell rings and I go open it and I see that uncle Boomer and auntie Bubbles are here with Blake and Bella "hey guys." Uncle Boomer said "hey uncle Boomer." I said smiling "where's Butch and Brick?" Uncle Boomer asked "Dad went out with mom and Uncle Brick is upstairs getting cleaned up while Blossom cleans his clothes." I explained he nodded and walked in

"hey Brandy." Blake and Bella said I smile and hug them both "hey guys come to the kitchen the rest of us are in there." I said as we go to the kitchen and Uncle Boomer and Auntie Bubbles go upstairs and when we walked into the kitchen everyone looks at us "Blaze!" Bella said excited "Bella!" Blaze said excited as they jump up and down hugging

"hey guys I have an idea." Becky said then she runs to Dad's training room "what are we doing here?" I asked "well dad said we was working on trying to get a portal that can teleport you." she started "so?" Blaze said "well we're going to teleport to them and scare them." Becky said as she starts typing on the computer I face palm "that's has got to be the worst prank I have ever heard." I said as the others agree with me but the light starts flashing red "what's happening?" Bella asked scared

I run over to the computer "you idiot Becky you're going to bring people here not teleport us there." I said "oops." was all she said then all we see is a white light and we cover our eyes and we can't see anything then we hear people falling and hitting the ground the light goes away and we see six teenagers on the ground we run out and go over to them I see that they're starting to wake up

The Three open their eyes and stand up "whoa where are we?" the one that looks like dad asked "you're in our training room." I said they look at me "Butch she looks a lot like you." the one that looks like uncle Boomer said wait Butch that's Dad when he was a teenager wow "and Brick that one looks a lot like you too." Teen Boomer said this is really weird

Then the girls wake up "hey guys where are we?" the one hat looks like mom asked "we're in a training room." Teen Dad answered "Butchy." the one that looks like Blossom said "oh fuck me." Teen Dad said as he starts flying away "no Blossom calm down." Teen Brick said but he was too late and Teen Blossom starts flying after Teen Dad "oh god." I said "Kids?" I hear "uh oh our parents are coming." I said and it was too late to hide

(Butch's P.O.V)

We walk into the house with pizza and see Boomer and Bubbles "Boom!" I said surprised and we hugged "dude it's good to see you what are you doing here?" I asked "we wanted to surprise you when you guys were prancing me we were leaving for the airport." he said as Brick and I start laughing "alright time to get the kids." I said as I set down the pizzas on the counter

"where are they?" Buttercup asked "knowing Becky after they were done they went to the training room to try and prank us as we all start walking to the training room "Kids?" I said as we walked in and see two teenagers flying around one chasing the other "what's going on?" I asked as i throw two throwing knives at the flying teens and make them get stuck in the wall I walk up to them and see that one of them is me when I was a teenager and the other one looks like Blossom I let them down

"once again what's going on Becky?" Buttercup asked Becky giving her a look and Becky is nervous "well." she Becky started "again with well just tell me what happened." Buttercup said "well we were done cleaning the kitchen and well Becky came up with a plan to scare you and it backfired making the teen versions of you guys come here." Bliss explained Buttercup patted her head "just like your mother doing the right thing." Buttercup said

Then Brick Boomer and I walk over to the computer and see that it's broken "alright for the time being until Brick Boomer and I fix the computer they'll have to stay with us." I said after seeing the damage done to the computer "and the girls will stay in your room Brandy." I said "wait why am I being punished for Becky's mistake?" Brandy asked "because you didn't try and stop her "and the boys will stay in the other guest room." I said

(A/N to make it clear Bella Blaze Becky Bliss,Brandy Teen Blossom,Teen Bubbles, and Teen Buttercup are staying in Brandy's room while Teen Butch,Teen Brick,Teen Boomer and Blake will stay in the guest room Brick,Boomer,Bubbles and Blossom will be in Becky's room and Butch and Buttercup will be in their room)

Everyone nods after I told them where they will be staying "alright we'll start working on the computer tomorrow so let's eat some pizza first then get some sleep." I said as the kids start running to the kitchen as the rest of us including the teen versions of us are walking there

I hope you enjoyed the chapter and once again please tell me if you're a Ruffian and send in some questions and see if you know what story that is in this crossover and send in your answer and remember first on to get in wins and the winner will be announced next chapter god night everybody


	12. Return

Hey guys Ruffboy here and and what I wanted to say is that the winner is DemonicMusicAngel and don't worry if you didn't get this one I have another contest on my other Story the Creed check chapter 6 and guess what story that is in the crossover and get your own oc be a main character and enjoy the Chapter

(Butch's P.O.V)

It's the other Butch and I in the lab as I'm trying to fix the computer "hey Butch." he said I come from under the computer "what's up?" I asked "um how does the Blossom in this dimension act around you?" he asked "she acts just like a sister why?" I asked "because the Blossom in my dimension won't leave me alone even though I'm dating Buttercup." he said

"yeah I know how you feel has she gone to putting her name on your shirt yet?" I asked he nodded and turned around and I see in Pink lettering Property of Blossom "yikes that means shes hit level 7 on the stalker meter." I said as I wipe my hands with a cloth "hey don't worry you'll get through this if anything just be sure that you're not alone with her." I said as I'm done fixing the computer for the day

"hey Butch." he said I turn around "yeah?" I asked "thanks for letting us stay here." he said "no problem." I said "Butch!" Both Buttercups said as they walk into the lab "what's up?" we asked "we need you to come here." they said we nodded and walked into the living room and we see Blossom chasing Brandy

"I told you to leave me alone." Brandy said "oh come on I just want to know how a child of Butchs feels." Blossom said I roll my eyes then I make two hands that grab Blossom's ankles making her fall Brandy turns around and sees me and runs to me "oh thank you dad." she said hugging me

I smile "you do know you could've done that." I said "how did I forget I have ice powers?" she said as she face palms I chuckled "wow Brandy." I said as I let her go "hey! It was easy to forget when i was trying to run." Brandy said I mess up her hair "don't worry I've had that moment to when I was getting chased by Brick." I said

Then a rock hits me in the back of the head "ow!" I said I turn around and see Becky "what was that for?" I asked "it was to get you back for dumping water on me." she said "are you seriously still mad at that it happened 2 weeks ago." I said Becky nods I shake my head then I smirked

Then i see an ice spider and it starts climbing on Becky's back and she starts freaking out then I walk over and grab the spider and I show her that it's ice "hey that's not funny." she said angry I chuckled "that wasn't me." I said

I turn around and see Brandy giggling "that's even more proof that I didn't do it." I said then I feel something hit my neck "not again." I said then I fall down my vision fading to black

(Brandy's P.O.V)

"Dad!" I said then I run over to him then something hits of the boys in the neck and they all fall down "what the fuck is going on?" Mom asked then something hits the rest of us and we all pass out

(Butch's P.O.V)

I shake my head and open my eyes and I see that the Butch is in here with me I walk over to him "Butch get up!" I said then he gets up "wait where are we?" he asked "I don't know." i said then I pat my pockets searching for my phone

"damn it they took my phone." I said then Butch checks his pockets "they took my phone too." he said I walk forward then I hit some glass "ow!" I said as I feel it then the lights turn on I look to my left and I see Both Bricks then I look to my right and I see both Boomers "Brick, Butch!" Boomer said

"alright we're all here but you kidnapped us?" Brick asked then I turn to my right and I see them "no!" I said smashing my fists on the glass then the other guys see them too and start smashing their fists on the glass too and standing there were two versions of the punks "god damn it Brute I thought you were in Jail." I said

She smirked "I was but now I'm back." Brute said smiling "what the fuck Berserk?" Brick asked "this is what you get for breaking up with me." she said "but why Brat?" Boomer asked "because you broke my heart." she said then a green gas starts filling up our container while Blue gas fills up Boomers and Red gas fills up Bricks

"Brandy,Becky, Buttercup I'm sorry for whatever I do." I said into a tape recorder that I keep in my pocket and I put it back into my pocket then I feel something weird and I close my eyes and when I wake up all I see is darkness I run forward and run into more glass

And I look out of the glass and I could see what my body was doing the Punks finally let us out and my body walks over to Brute and puts it's arm around her "no no no don't do that!" I shouted but my body didn't respond then it let's her go "go make your family your family hate you." Brute said then my body starts walking home

As my body gets home I see Brandy running towards it and my body grabs her and throws her across the room "No Leave Brandy alone!" I shouted then Brandy starts to get up my body walks over and kicks her making sure she stays down "no!" I shouted

Then my body walks over to Becky who is cowering in fear "no dad please ." she said but my body didn't listen and it smashed her into the wall knocking her out "No Becky!" I shouted "come on think Butch wait my tape recorder." I thought to myself then I somehow get control of my hand enough to get the tape recorder and have it drop on the ground then my head looks up into the mirror I remember the security cameras I make the glass icy and I write "Help me No control of my body." I write then it disappears

Now all I can do is just watch in horror Buttercup runs over and pushes my body out of the way then she grabs my collar and throws my body out of the house "and don't come back ever again!" she said then she takes off her ring and throws it at me then she slams the door as soon as she said I got control of my hand again and I put the ring in my pocket knowing that my body won't go through its pockets

I stood there and watched I drop to my knees and I can feel the tears starting in my eyes take away a mans family you've truly left him with nothing I sit there on my knees crying hoping that when I get control back I can make this right

(Brandy's P.O.V)

"Brandy! Brandy!" I open my eyes and I sit up I see mom and Becky around me "what happened where's dad?" I asked "Butch knocked you out and now he's gone." Mom said I feel the tears coming down my face mom hugs me "it's alright Brandy." Mom said I feel Becky hug me too I look over and I see something on the ground

I stand up and limp over and I see that it's a tape recorder I pick it up and I turn it around and it says Butch "this belongs to dad." I said Mom and Becky walk over to me I turn it back around and a note that says play me I push play

"Brandy,Becky, Buttercup I'm sorry for whatever I do." dad said I'm confused then I remember "oh wait the security cameras." I said then I run to Dads office and I open his laptop and find the footage from today Mom and Becky walk in "what security cameras?" Mom asked "when it was just Dad and I he set up security cameras just in case something happened." I explained

Then I find the footage it's the security camera behind the one way mirror and I watch the footage with Mom and Becky behind me "wait what's that in Butch's eye?" mom asked I zoom in on his eye and I see a mini version of him what it looks like smashing his hands on glass

Then he sees the camera and writes something "Help Me No Control of my Body." I read then the message disappears and Mom blocks the camera "so that means something is wrong with dad and we have to find out what it is and fix it." Becky said I nodded "hold on Dad we're gonna save you." I said to myself

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I wanted to say sorry for not updating I've been busy with my other story The Creed and all of my ideas have gone into that but since this happened I'll try to start updating more and send in questions if you don't understand something just ask and DemonicMusicAngel you need to send me their personalities and their Relationships to each other and the main characters

I will see all you Ruffians in the next chapter of Green Mother and Good night everybody


	13. GoodBye Guys

Hey guys Ruffboy here and what I'm about to do is something that I've only done once and it's something that I really hate to do is that I'm going to discontinue Green Mother I know so many people enjoyed it but I haven't seen any new reviews the way to keep a story going to let the author know that you're enjoying what they're writing and publishing for you guys so before I end the story I would like to give a special thanks to my co author Frannyfine29 for her help for the story and an extra special thank you tithe ones that sat down to actually read my story and those who followed and favorited the story and i will see all you Ruffians in the next story and good night everybody


	14. My Mind is Mine!

What's up guys Ruffboy here and no you're not seeing things yes I'm going to continue Green Mother for now because I reread the last chapter I posted and I was mad at myself for ending it like that so I'm going to continue until I end this the right way and enjoy the chapter

(Butch's P.O.V)

"god damn it!" I shouted angry with my body "why? why? why?" I kept asking no one then my body walks up to Brute "eww gross." I said "come on there has to be someway for me to control my mind again." I thought to myself "nice work baby you get a reward." Brute said with lust

After she said that I feel sick to my stomach then she kisses my body "eww gross I can feel that!" I shouted then I just sit down and calm down and think of a way wait there's two Butchs where's the other one then I sit down and close my eyes and I somehow got into the other Butch's mind and I see what he sees he's not being controlled

But how reason not important then I close my eyes again and once again don't know how I can now control his body I see that the other Brute isn't looking then I make his body run "stop him!" I hear Brute yell then my body comes right in front of me and charges at me knowing me I know what he's going to do

I dodged his first attack then I do a round house kick then I run over and kick his head knocking my body out I smirked then I run and then both Boomers and both Bricks' bodies charge at me after a while I defeated both Boomers and one Brick now it's just one on one

He charges at me and punches me in the face I don't flinch and I do a sweep kick tripping him then he trips me and he's now on top of me then I kick the back of his head then I punch him in the face then I do another round house kick and he goes flying across the room and gets knocked out I'm breathing hard

Then I start running again and I finally get outside I see that we're where she first kidnapped me then since the other me can fly I fly home and I can barely stand since its hard to defeat the older Brick but I did it then I get to the door and I'm blacking out in a last effort I smash my head into the door knocking it down and Butch's body to fall onto top of the door I smirked I got him to them

(Brandy's P.O.V)

We're in the living room just relaxing then the door gets smashed down we looked over and saw teen Dad knocked out on top of the door we go over and pick him up and put him on the couch then he shoots right up "where am I?!" he shouted then he looked around and saw where he was "wait how did I escape?" he asked

"escape from where?" Becky asked "the place where Punks are holding the others I don't know where it is." he said then he looks down I look at the back of his neck and I found a sticky note and I grabbed it "Where they kidnapped us before. -Dad" I read "so there back there lets go!" Mom shouted Becky and I nodded "I'm coming too!" Auntie Bubbles said then she looks at Blake and Bella

"we're gonna save your father and you're coming too to help." she said they both nodded "Blossom, Bliss,and Blaze you're coming too." Mom said they nodded they we ride on Moms earth wave "we're coming Dad hold on." I thought to myself

(Butch's P.O.V)

I'm back in my own mind and my body is standing there while the punks are freaking out "one got away find him!" Brute shouted I smirked since I left that sticky note on his neck they should be here and minute now then the wall gets smashed through and there's Buttercup,Blossom,Bubbles,Brandy,Becky,Bliss,Bella,Blake, and Blaze are there

I smiled I knew that they would be here soon "Boys get rid of them." the punks commanded my body charges at Buttercup and she dodges the first attack and punches my face my body didn't flinch and punches her back then kicks her in the gut she bends over then my body kicks her in the and she goes flying across the room and lays there still conscious but can't move but she watches

Then my body charges at Becky "no!" I shouted then my body stops in its tracks everyone looks at my body confused "yes just a little more." I said then I got an idea I sit down and put my fist together "where is i who am we these are questions for reality." I started chanting then my body makes Becky go flying and she lands on Buttercup "up is down and blue is red welcome to the inside of my head." I kept chanting then my body starts walk to Brandy

"my mind is mine!" I shouted then I stand up "my mind is mine!" I shouted again

(Brandy's P.O.V)

Dad's body stops and put its head up "Mine!" it shouted then it looks down then he faces Brute and shoots a chain with a spear at the end of it at Brute and it raps around her and he jumps up and swings it and she goes flying into the way

(Butch's P.O.V)

I see that I flung Brute into the wall I smiled I'm back "my mind is mine!" I shouted then both Boomers and both Bricks' bodies fall onto the ground then stand back up "whoa what happened?" Brick asked I smirked I ran over to Brick and Boomer "we're back guys." I said they smiled and we fist bumped

"Dad!" I turned around and see Brandy sprinting at me smiled then she jumps into my arms I hugged her back "how's my little girl?" I asked then I see Buttercup and Becky laying on the ground Brandy and I run over and Brandy picks up Becky and I pick up Buttercup bridal style and I feels her move in my arms

"Butch?" she asked I nodded and I put her down and we hugged her head on my chest "I missed you." she said "I missed you too." I said then we separate then we kiss then again we separate I smiled and Buttercup smiles back at me "Dad!" I turned and Becky jumps into my arms

"hows my other little girl doing?" I asked I put her down "no this is not over!" Brute,Berserk,and Brat shouted then they start growing we all run out of the place they're big I looked at Brick and Boomer they nodded we step forward and we close our eyes then our eyes shoot open our pupils look like three spiked ninja stars with our eye color in the background

"Susano'o!" we shouted then exoskeletons start forming around us (A/N Boomers Susano'o looks like Madaras with two katanas but made of lightning)

We looked at each other and nodded we charged at the punks and we pull out our weapons and I shoot Brute in the foot then I kick her in the face then I swing my sword but she dodges it and then kicks me and I fall onto the ground and Boomer and Brick fall next to me "time to combine!" I shouted they nodded then we put our hands out and we start combining Susano'o

Then we for this huge one and it has all of our weapons it glares at them and we charge at them and Brick uses the bow gun and shoots Berserk in the chest she turns to ice then we run over and smash the ice killing Berserk then Brick passes out so it just Boomer and I now our Susano'o is half of mine and half of Boomers and we charge at Brat

We pull out both swords and we start moving fast like lightning and he slice Brat very quickly then we sheathe the swords and she turns to dust then Boomer passes out it just up to me Brute charges at me and try's to punch me dodged and I shoot both of her feet making her stuck to the ground "Wolf!" I shouted then my Susano'o turns into a big wolf

"Ultimate Wolf Beam!" I shouted then the wolf opens its mouth and shoots a blast at Brute and she get annihilated and disappears into thin air dead I smirked "finally it's over." I said then I fall onto the ground passed out

(Brandy's P.O.V)

We watched in awe and after it was over we ran over to dad and Mom put him on her back making his feet drag on the ground Auntie Bubbles and Blossom do the same with Uncle Brick and Uncle Boomer "time to go home." Mom said then we start walking home enjoy each others company

(1 year later)

(Butch's P.O.V)

"alright and the computer is fixed ready to go back home?" I asked they nod then I fire up the portal "bye guys thanks for everything." Bubbles said then she walks through "yeah thanks for everything." Boomer said then he walks through "thank you." Brick and Buttercup said "no i didn't get to feel one of Butch's future children!" Blossom shouted Brick and Buttercup roll their eyes and dragged Blossom through

"bye Butch thanks for the advice." he said I smiled "you're welcome and stay awesome." I said "you know I will." he said then he runs and does a back flip into the portal I run over and close it "well they're gone now Becky your punishment." I said "wait for what?!" she asked

"for bringing them here." I said "you thought we forgot about that?" Buttercup said "yeah." she said we shake our heads "I'll leave up to Buttercup to your punishment." I said "come on Brandy lets go to the music store." I said she looked at me excited "and get that guitar I've been wanting?" she asked I nodded

Then we leave the training room "have fun you two." I said "no don't leave me!" Becky shouted then the door closes Brandy and I laughed

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'll see all you Ruffians in the next chapter Ruffians unite and goodnight everybody


End file.
